


Pining

by wecryglanny123



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, bellfrye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecryglanny123/pseuds/wecryglanny123
Summary: Jacob is pining after Aleck after a mission goes wrong and he is banned from seeing the Scotsman by Evie.





	Pining

"All you do is get him injured, from now on I'll meet up with him when he needs things done." Evie said to Jacob calmly; when she speaks calmly, it normally ensured more danger than her anger. 

Jacob could do nothing but agree. It was his fault the genius inventor was currently in bed with a stab wound. In his shoulder, but a stab wound never the less. On that was making Jacob increasingly more and more guilty that he bothered to take him out at all in the first place. 

It was his fault blighters took a shot at both the men coming out of the pub. Jacob got vocal at the pair of red coats from across the street, endangering not only himself but Aleck as well. The scotsman tried to get him away from the potential conflict; Aleck never was one for a fight, unless he knew he had the upper hand, but he was unsuccessful, Jacob was the one who initiated the fight. 

"Aren't you going to say anything? No excuse? no arguments?" Evie questioned, pressing further into the matter, almost like she was trying to get a rise out of him. 

"What do you want me to say? I know what I did, now I have to deal with it." Jacob sunk further down into the sofa, wishing the ground would swallow him whole, or the train would be raided with blighters that he could take his anger, even guilt, out on. 

Evie muttered something Jacob was unable to hear under her breathe, and walked away leaving her brother to wallow in his own self pity. Leaving him alone to think about Aleck, how he should be there, helping tend to his wounds. No not only his wounds, but him in general. Making sure he made up for getting him put on bed rest in the first place. 

The voices in his head get too much after around an hour of 'This is your fault, he's hurting because of you' playing on his head, on repeat no less.

He should have come first, he normally always comes first to Jacob, but after a few drinks his priorities always get a little, if not a lot, hazy. 

He should send him something, a sorry of sorts since he was banned from so much as looking in the mans direction anymore. Flowers possibly, a letter to go with maybe. 

Jacob set to work, opening Evie's book on the language of flowers, as well as stealing a piece of his sisters finest calligraphy paper and fountain pen. If he was going to apologies he was going to do it right and show Aleck and Evie that he really was in fact sorry. 

He settled for:

Dark red Carnations- meaning deep love and affection

Purple Hyacinths- I am sorry, please forgive me. 

If I'm going to apologise, he thought again, I'm going to do it properly. 

He started on his letter as he waited for one of his rooks to procure the flowers he wanted to send to Alexander. 

It read:

_My dearest Alexander,_

_I regret to have to write to you, instead of coming to you in person. To tell you I truly regret what happened that night, to tell you it should never have happened, although you know that don't you. You were there after all, it was my fault. Everything is my fault, I should never have gotten close to you it only put your life in danger._

_I have been told to leave you alone from now on, my sister will help you with anything you need. Please, take my apology and use it to remember me, as I fear from now om we aren't allowed contact._

_I have and will always love you Alexander Graham Bell._

_Yours truly,_

_Jacob Frye._

Jacob sat looking at the paper, trying not to shed a tear over it. If he cried it would just leave a stain, a stain the Aleck would notice and feel guilty over. Alexander was just like that as a person, always thinking of others over himself. 

-:-

Jacob sent the flowers and the letter via a group of rooks going near Aleck's house. After all if Evie heard news of him going near his house he feared she would castrate him. 

He felt nervous, he had just confessed his love for Alexander Graham Bell through flowers and a letter after he got him stabbed in a street fight. Ahh his life was never dull was it. 

-:-

He waited for days before finally getting reply, a rook from in the area was later threatened to silence. The letter was in an envelope addressed  _My dear Jacob._

_Jacob,_

_I can't say  I'm completely happy that I got stabbed, but it was just as much my fault as yours, if I had insisted that you come away from those heinous blighters then I would not have been stabbed._

_But I also can't imagine why your sister seems to think that she can dictate who sees me and who doesn't. Do come see me as soon as you can, I think we have a lot to talk about._

_Yours truly,_

_Alexander Graham Bell._

_P.S your flowers were lovely._

Jacob could not believe what he was reading, he was being given permission to go and see Aleck, by Aleck himself. Evie be damned, he was most definitely going over to see the genius right now. 

-:-

When he got there he was panting, having sprinted as quick as he could over to Alecks home. He knocked and waited, feeling like he should at least be polite for once this time, instead of just walking in. 

"Jacob, come in, come in, I've made tea." Aleck seemed happy, carefree and in total bliss. But then again he was on a lot of pain medication from Henry. 

Aleck fussed over him, giving him tea, biscuits and showing him a new invention to go along with the assassins gear. Jacob couldn't be certain but he thought he was nervous. 

"Aleck, come sit down," Jacob practically begged, getting slightly dizzy watching the scotsman rushing around his workshop for a new piece of equipment. "When was the last time you slept?" he questioned. 

Aleck came over to sit next to him on his small sofa, "I don't actually remember, not since that night I suppose.", ah that fateful night, the night that made Jacob realise just how much he needed Aleck in his life. 

"You need to take better care of yourself Aleck, we wouldn't want you to get sick now would we." Jacob smiled brightly, his usual charm being turned on. 

Aleck seemed speechless, instead staring at Jacob with his mouth slightly open like he couldn't believe that the assassin really cared like he said in his letter. 

"Come on, lets get you to bed." Jacob said, without a shred of lust or want in his eyes, tonight was about making sure Alexander was taking care of himself. He pulls a still shocked Aleck to his feet, but stops them as they begin their ascent of the stairs. 

"I'm glad you're okay." Jacob whispers as he connects their lips, leaving the already shocked scotsman almost paralytic. 

If you were to ask Alexander Graham Bell if he regrets being stabbed that night he would most certainly tell you, 'absolutely not' ... 


End file.
